Audio distribution systems are used in airports, convention halls, restaurants, other buildings, and outdoor spaces to distribute announcements and/or music. Such systems typically include a mixer/power supply which receives audio from audio sources and feeds a 70v or 100v audio signal to remote passive speakers throughout a building or other space.
Various disadvantages are associated with prior audio distribution systems. Installation of such systems is complex and subject to errors in wiring, which may result in faulty or out-of-phase connections at one or more of the remote speakers. Such systems are also subject to signal loss when long runs of speaker wire are utilized to connect speakers, particularly those at the far edge of the system. Wiring utilized for such systems may suffer from corrosion when the system is installed in an outdoor or otherwise humid environment.
Furthermore, prior audio distribution systems suffer from poor intelligibility of voice announcements which are broadcast over the system. Such intelligibility problems have been addressed by providing outboard or plug-in DSPs, but such solutions are complex to install and use.